Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for degrading artificial sweeteners from sewage by advanced oxidation processes.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional wastewater treatment includes: active carbon absorption, coagulating sedimentation, chlorine disinfection, ultraviolet disinfection, and ozone-based advanced oxidation processes. However, all these processes consume a relatively large amount of materials and are inefficient in degrading artificial sweeteners.